


Terms of Endearment

by LeeMac



Series: The Usual Level of Stupid [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Embedded Images, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMac/pseuds/LeeMac
Summary: Root's endearments aren't always as they seem.





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Text from somewhere on the interwebs - afraid I don't recall the source. But it fits THEM perfectly.
> 
> The emojis are all Root's and of course Shaw's been known to indulge in a rampage or two.
> 
> [Cross-posted on Tumblr](https://lee-mac.tumblr.com/post/183605858338/shaw-why-do-you-call-me-hon-i-am-not-your)

**Shaw**  
why do you call me “hon”?  
I am not your “honey”

**Root**  
it’s HUN, Sameen  
because you are my fierce warrior 💂🤠🔪🔨🏹💣🐅👿  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Root called Shaw "hun" in canon, but it doesn't seem too OOC. Their relationship also would need to have evolved a little further for the _your/my_ stuff to fly. >sigh<


End file.
